Takedori Naruyo
Appearance Although she is rather tall by Eastern standards, by Western standards she is of only above average height as a woman. As is the expectation of a woman of her birth and culture, she has long, black hair reaching her waist, which she can pull into a bun if needed. She is slim, but that is usually hidden by the lavish robes she wears, and her bright red eyes are hidden by the veil that only leaves the nose and mouth visible she wears before outsiders. She also usually carries a fan with her by habit. History Second daughter of the current Empress, Takedori Yoruhisa （現世和帝竹取夜久）, and granddaughter of Takedori Kaguya, Empress that Pacifies the State（定国和帝竹取輝夜）, victor of the Yamato Civil War. Has an elder sister by the name of Takedori Moriyo, Princess Masaru of the Yamato （大和勝親王竹取守夜）, as well as a sister on the way of being born. As a member of the Takedori Family, one of the eight families of the Himemiya Clan, she is eligible to be presented as a candidate for Empress in the next Imperial Election should her mother either retire or when she passes away. Currently, however, it is very unlikely, will Moriyo being the Candidate and Heir Presumptive. Naruyo has been sent to the Academy for three reasons: first, to learn about the West’s culture, technology, and other things in a sort of ambassadorial role; second, to represent her people and possibly secure trade deals with Western states for the Empire; and finally, and only on the off chance, to find a husband of worth and sufficiently high birth to bring back to Yamato. Personality and Skills Haughty and proud of herself, Naruyo will not hesitate to remind others of her highborn status and the vast resources at her disposal. Strangely enough, though, she is rarely, if ever, malicious in intent, and has a great capacity for kindness inside. ? Her overt haughtiness and pride is mostly a cover and defense mechanism for her resentment and inferiority complex against her sister, Moriyo, and her way of stepping out of her shadow. Note the key word “overt”: whatever her inner issues are, she is still quite proud, and will not miss an opportunity to flaunt her wealth, even if it is for a good cause. She also has a tendency to laugh loudly, and to be easily startled. Also, do not mistake her pride for stupidity: although her pride might drive her to do stupid things occasionally, she is still quite intelligent, and is able to perceive certain things others may not in people. -? ? ? ? ? Well versed in Yamato and Fong poety, literature, and calligraphy; fluent in spoken Fongese as well, and with a good working knowledge of basic Toralum ] ? ? ? Master with the arquebus, which she picked up as a hobby and mastered to differentiate her from her sister, who is a master of the yumi bow -? ? ? Trained from birth in etiquette, with a good understanding of Yamato politics and politic in general ? ? ? ? ? ? Handy with numbers Family Takedori Kaguya (formerly pronounced Teruyo), Empress that Pacifies the State 定国和帝 竹取輝夜 Age: 60 Relationship to Naruyo: maternal grandmother Takedori Yoruhisa, Current Empress of Yamato 現世和帝 竹取夜久 Age: 39 Relationship to Naruyo:? mother Takedori Yoruaki, current holder of the Toukaidou Circuit 竹取夜明 Age: 36 Relationship to Naruyo: aunt Takedori Moriyo, Princess Masaru of the Yamato 大和勝親王 竹取守夜 Age: 17 Relationship to Naruyo: sister Unnamed sibling Unborn Relationships